<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dick Grayson Headcanon by Cherienymphe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871781">Dick Grayson Headcanon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe'>Cherienymphe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so like, sweet bby Dick Grayson would NEVER but... dark! HC's?? 👀👀👀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Nightwing/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dick Grayson Headcanon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard Grayson. Dick Grayson. The OG triple OG Robin. The boy wonder. NIGHTWING. aka my husband</p><p>• OK SO Dick walks into the manor one day and runs into none other than you. You’re sitting on the couch looking as sweet as can be and our favorite robin is confused bc who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here? <em>And why are you greeting him with the softest smile he’s ever seen?</em></p><p>• Turns out, you’re Jason’s gf (no affiliation with the Jason Todd HC) and according to the rebellious hothead, you’re the best thing since sliced bread. You’re friendly and you give money to the homeless and you offer to help Alfred clean up every time you’re over. The older man always refuses but it never stops you from offering. It’s just how you were raised</p><p>• You like to bake for Jason, extending the offerings to the rest of the batfam too, and as much as your bf likes to deny it, you both know he loves it. You press your lips to the discoloured skin every time he comes home with a new bruise. You love washing his hair when you two bathe together. You knead your fingers into his shoulders and back after a particularly trying day.</p><p>• You’re heaven sent. Too good to be true. It’s concerning for Dick, even going so far as to look into your past and follow you around. He quickly comes to his senses though and realizes that you truly are who you appear to be. A sweetheart. A rare shining light in this dark and corrupted city. An angel and.......</p><p>• So not right for Jason Todd.</p><p>• It’s almost scary how smoothly Dick’s suspicion of you transformed into something a lot worse. Desire. A crippling hunger that eats away at him every time you’re near. It consumes him, so much so that he finds himself wanting to rip Jason’s hands off of you every time he so much as grazes your back with his fingers.</p><p>• Dick knows that you’re good for his brother. You make him smile. You soften him in ways the rest of the family never could. You bring out something in the troubled sidekick that they never even knew existed. You make Jason <em>happy</em>. So incredibly fucking nauseatingly happy and Dick. Absolutely. Cannot. Stand it.</p><p>• He knows that Bruce has a certain pride about him that he doesn’t have with the others. He knows that Bruce sees him as his first son, even thinking of him so more than his biological son. He knows that he’s the one most people gravitate to, listen to, admire. Jason’s mocking sneer of ‘the golden boy’ never ceased to make Dick feel like shit bc he knew it was true.</p><p>• He never enjoyed it though despite what the rest of the fam likes to believe. He always hated the pressure. The suffocating tension in the air that resulted from words unspoken. Of the sickening fear of failing. Disappointing. Not living up to what people expect of him. But the fact that Jason saw you first? The fact that you look at him with such adoration in your eyes when Dick fucking Grayson is standing right here????</p><p>• It screws with his head in ways he never thought possible.</p><p>• You didn’t choose him. You don’t prefer him. You don’t <em>want</em> him and he hates it. He hates the way you touch Jason and only smile at him. He hates that goodbye wave you give him in the morning after he’d listened to Jason fucking you throughout all hours of the night, like you’re mocking him. He hates that you’re so polite with him but will allow Jason to say the most filthy things to you when you think no ones listening.</p><p>• It’s no wonder he did what he did. Everyone has a breaking point, and Dick had been teetering on the edge for months.</p><p>• Jason is gone one night. He’s off with Bruce while Dick is tasked with holding down the fort, a rare night in. Only he isn’t alone.</p><p>• You’re there too. You didn’t leave this morning like he thought, and he discovers this when he finds you in the kitchen, wearing nothing but one of Jason’s shirts while you make some tea. You don’t even notice him at first and he can’t help but think about how easy it would be. To overpower you. To pin you between himself and the counter. Unlike them, you have no training. Just a regular girl completely unaware of the way his blue eyes hungrily take you in. He’d have you pinned beneath him in seconds.</p><p>• He doesn’t though. He makes himself known and some part of him takes pleasure in the way he’s scared you, that brief frightened look in your eyes going straight to his cock. You don’t feel well, you tell him, a soft smile on your perfect lips as you gesture to the tea. He watches as you pour some unidentifiable powdered substance into it. It’ll help you sleep, you tell him, unaware that you are sealing your fate.</p><p>• You wish him a goodnight, but it’s only half an hour later when he’s slipping into Jason’s room. His heartbeat is loud in his ears, and guilt swirls in his stomach, but not enough to make him turn around. Definitely not when you’re sprawled along Jason’s sheets so sweetly, legs parted ever so slightly while the end of his shirt brushes the tops of your thighs, tempting Dick.</p><p>• He has to know.</p><p>• He has to know what Jason experiences. What he feels, what he tastes when he’s with you. He wants to experience that, feel that, taste that too. You don’t even stir when he kisses you, and it can barely even be called a kiss, but it sends fire straight through Dick’s veins and the guilt is gone. He doesn’t care</p><p>• He has to have you</p><p>• You dont awake until he already has you undressed, and your movements are sluggish, confusion and fatigue eating away at you, but you put up a hell of a fight.</p><p>• Dick is stronger though. So much stronger than Jason ever made him out to be, and you can only cry out when his hips connect with yours. His hands are tight on your wrists, cock unrelenting as he thrusts into you. The way you grip him, the way he takes his time and forces you to feel every inch of him. The way he kisses you, the way you turn your head away. The way he wants you to say his name like you do Jason’s, the way you only want to scream for Jason.</p><p>• Dick is in heaven while you are in hell.</p><p>• You’re not sure how long Dick fucks you into Jason’s sheets, but your throat is dry and eyes are tight from all of your crying when he finally spills into you, a satisfied moan leaving him like he finally took care of an itch he’d been trying to scratch forever.</p><p>• You can only sob harder when Dick kisses you, begging you to leave Jason and be with him instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>